1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting diode device and a display device using the same, more particularly to a light emitting diode device capable of dissipating heat effectively and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED) are increasingly used for replacing light bulbs and fluorescent bulbs as a main light source due to their advantages of providing a high degree of illumination, having a long service life, and low power consumption. However, greater illumination efficiency of the LEDs accompanies greater thermal energy thus produced, and the LEDs also require relatively greater heat dissipation. Therefore, the heat dissipation problem is significant especially in the case of the high power LEDs.